


Dancing Queen

by capitudascamelias



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitudascamelias/pseuds/capitudascamelias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your body speaks more than words can possibly say. When the rhythm, the heat, the raced beat of hearts and frantic breathes are all that matter. When eyes find each other across the room. When skin to skin is more than you can bare. SQ AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Queen

** Dancing Queen **

_You know what I love about dancing? Freedom._

_When I dance, time seems to stop. It’s only me and the song. It’s like nobody else exists. I have no cares in the world, I have no troubles and I have nothing to worry about.  It is all about my emotions and my feelings…_

_When I dance, I feel like I am flying towards happiness._

_It was dancing that I met her._

_The second I lay my eyes on that girl, I knew two things: the first one was that I wasn’t the only one who felt like that about dancing. The second one was that my life would never be the same._

* * *

“Kathryn, I’m done with this. That was the third bar we went in the last two hours and nothing good came up until now.” Regina grabbed her friend’s arm and practically pouted as she spoke. She had never been the type of woman who complains about anything, but that night she wasn’t exactly in the mood to hunt. She just wanted to have some fun and, until that very moment, she was having none of it.

“Aaaw… Come on! Just this one more and then I promise we’ll go home.” The blonde sheepishly bit her bottom lip and looked up to her brunette friend trough her long eyelashes.

Regina rolled her magnificent brown eyes and huffed in annoyance.

“Ok. _But_ …” She raised her forefinger to stop Kathryn from bouncing like an excited child. “If there’s nothing good in there - not even the music or the drinks - I’m out. And I know you lost your keys, so you better think wisely if you will really let me leave alone.”

The blonde squealed and hugged the other girl, who chuckled and pushed her back.

“I _know_ you will just love this place! I’ve heard about it from that party-girl from the diner. The one with blue hair and the cool tattoos, remember?”

They walked with their arms tangled towards the bar’s entrance as the brunette raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this…” Regina murmured under her breath.

Kathryn playfully smacked her arm and laughed. “Would you relax? At least one time in that perfect little life of yours?”

“Hardly, dear.” Regina sighed while she shook her head, dark locks dancing graciously around her pretty face. “And, considering your references about this place, I’m almost sure I’ll be home soon tonight.”

As they stepped inside _The Rabbit_ , brown eyes carefully hovered around to find a single excuse to go home and step out of her high heels e tight black dress. She would never admit it aloud, but wearing those shoes was so painful that she thought they would have been excellent torture methods if they had been designed during medieval times.

The place was sectioned in two areas: the entrance lead straight to a big saloon full of dining tables, a few sofas and ottomans spread against the walls, and with a nice illumination that made the environment a pleasant mix of cozy and jovial. There were many people eating, drinking and talking excitedly at every single table. Many young, cute waiters and waitresses walked around taking or serving orders. The brunette concluded that the owner preferred hire college students to work there, since the oldest person serving that she saw was barely twenty-five.

The walls were covered with all sorts of bands posters – from Poison, to Nirvana, Paramore, KISS, Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, ACDC… There even was one of Frank Sinatra hanging above the bar’s counter. It was like they mixed all kinds of styles in one and the result was actually very pleasant to the eyes. At the background it played Bon Jovi so low that it was almost imperceptible with all the talking going on.

At the back of the place, there was a small hallway where Regina could see a big amount of movement. Kathryn followed her friend’s gazed and smiled.

“There’s a dance-club on the second floor. The drinks are there.” She pointed to the big balcony that was near the dark path where people came in and out all the time. A handsome guy wearing a simple black t-shirt made some impressive tricks with the jigger right before he served two girls at once. Next to him, an exquisite red head set two shots on fire and grinned seductively to the men that were waiting for their drinks.

Regina nodded and smiled. That place wasn’t as bad as she had first imagined. She even felt more excited when she thought about a dance-club. It had been a long time since the last time she indulged into something as spontaneous as dancing.

The blonde saw that look crossing her friend’s face and smiled fondly.

“Go ahead. I’ll get us some drinks. What do you want?”

“Just water, for now.” Red lips curled up into a smile as the brunette said it over her shoulder. She walked toward the end of the crowded hallway to find a stair that it was only large enough for two people walk by at the same time.

As she took step after step towards the second floor, she gradually felt her heartbeat increasing its pace as the music grew louder and louder. She recognized it immediately and giggled. It wasn’t very common hear that kind of song on a place like that those days.

As soon as she stepped inside the large room, her eyes immediately fell on a person who was dancing in one of the micro-stages. Regina acknowledged other people dancing at the others stages and even the ones dancing all around the club.

But that girl… It was as if she had a magnet pulling Regina’s eyes to her. She danced freely, like nobody was looking at her. Her eyes were closed and her movements were sexy, even though she was clearly dancing to herself. The spotlight was directly above her, so her face and body were covered in shadows. Her blond, long hair waved around as the girl shook her head from a side to another.

_You’re a tease, you turn ‘em on._

The blonde opened her eyes and her gaze locked immediately with Regina’s.

_Leave ‘em burning and then you’re gone._

The girl turned around swinging her hips and sensually letting her hands do their way over her sides. She turned around again to meet the brunette’s eyes across the room.

_Lookin’ out for another, anyone will do._

She pointed to Regina and made curled her forefinger twice in a “come here” movement. The brunette looked around perplexed, making sure the girl was pointing to her. She smiled and shook her head when she looked up again, but the blonde was gone.

The brunette frowned and looked around trying to find the mysterious girl that only a few seconds ago was putting on a show. Less than a minute after that, a hand touched her arm and she turned around with wide eyes.

Kathryn laughed at the over-reaction of her friend and pulled her further to the dance floor. The blonde handed the water to the other girl and offered her own drink. Regina took it and sipped, not sure she liked the bittersweet taste of the tropical-fruit-and-vodka drink. The brunette handed it back to her friend and sipped her water, already moving her body at the rhythm of the song that was playing now. It was another old one, but not as much as the preview one.

The girls were grateful for the place not being too crowd for a Friday night and enjoyed how the illumination was ever so low, dancing together and alone at the same time. To anyone who looked from outside, it was obvious that they were only friends having a nice time.

After a song or two, Regina finally let herself close her eyes and feel the beating taking care of her movements. She now belonged to the song. It was such a nice feeling that she couldn’t believe that she spent so much time avoiding it.

 The thought brought unpleasant memories of the reason why she wasn’t a party girl and she quickly vanished them from her mind. She was there to have fun. She would enjoy any second.

Her mind went back to the girl she saw just a few minutes prior. She smiled as she remembered the way her body moved with ease and how their eyes met. Regina felt weird that she was thinking about a woman like that. That feeling for sure it was a first. The girl was obviously beautiful and sexy, but that wasn’t exactly what attracted her the most - it had been the way she didn’t care about her surroundings while she was having fun. It had been the way she dragged the joy to herself and didn’t let it go just because of what people might think about it. It had been because of the smile on her face.

Regina snapped her eyes open when she felt hands being placed on her waist. She turned around ready to scold the audacious person but the words never came out as she faced the grinning blonde who held her palms up in an invitation to dance. The brunette girl glanced at Kathryn in a silent ask for help but her friend just smirked and nodded. Regina gulped as she finally took the girl’s hand and the blonde pulled her, spinning her around as the song changed.

Suddenly it was like time had stopped and the world around them no longer existed. All they were aware of was the touches they shared, the scent they could feel from each other, the heat of the contact… The girl spun Regina one more time and pressed the brunette’s back against her torso, one hand holding Regina’s over her stomach and the other one resting on her hip. The brunette gasped when she felt the blonde’s chest against her back and her ass firmly pressed against the other one’s center.

That was totally out of her comfort zone and completely out of character. Regina Mills had never danced like this before. With anyone.

This felt so wrong and yet so right… Her mind kept screaming her to stop that but her body wanted even more.

Letting her desires win for once, Regina guided the girl’s hand over her stomach to her sides and tilted her head to the side to expose her bare neck. The blonde leaned in and run her nose over to the sensitive skin, lightly brushing her lips against it. The brunette shrived with the touch and felt the muscles on the pit of her stomach twitching in a delicious way.

They slowed the swing of their hips completely ignoring the rhythm of the song that was playing now and created their own pace.

The blonde planted a soft kiss on the curve where the neck and the shoulder met. She whispered something that Regina couldn’t actually hear, given the loud music. The brunette woman turned to face her dance partner and rested her hands on the other girl’s shoulder.

The girl bit her pink lips as she stared directly at Regina’s red ones. The grip at the brunette’s waist tightened as she pulled her flush against herself and leaned in, stopping only a few millimeters away to let the brunette close the final way.

Regina felt like the air had been dragged out of her lungs in that moment. Her heart beat so fast she could hear it over the music. Her mouth was suddenly dry and her legs felt like if they were made of jelly. She closed the distance between them but her lips fell on the blonde’s cheek, barely out of the lips.

The blonde girl smiled and pressed the brunette firmly against herself, resting their foreheads together with her eyes closed.

After a moment that neither of them knew how much time had gone with, they broke apart. The blonde leaned in again and placed a last kiss on Regina’s chin, so close of her lips that the brunette _almost_ shifted her head to capture her in a kiss.

Then, just as suddenly she had appeared, she was gone again.

 

 


End file.
